


Camera

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me.

If Joe had enough money just lying around in a savings account, or even just his current account, he’d buy Teddy a good camera. Teddy takes loads of pictures of everything, but he uses old disposable cameras, and most of the pictures never turn out well because the sights aren’t great. Joe would definitely buy Teddy a digital camera, or even a Polaroid camera, if he could. It’d make Teddy happy and that’s all Joe wants.


End file.
